This invention relates to a plate filter press and more particularly to such a filter press which has a plurality of filter plates suspended for movement along guide means parallel to the filter press length.
When filter presses get too large, that is, when their filter plates exceed a certain size, such as 2 m by 2 m, their manufacture and handling becomes difficult. For one thing, larger filter plates have higher requirements regarding their stability, which can be met by the selection of the material from which they are made or by adjusting the thickness correspondingly. Such filter plates are difficult to handle while working with the filter press, not only because of their weight but also because of their bulky dimensions.